there will always be fear
by ginny von schweetz
Summary: im not good with summaries so forget about it but its a jackxoc and its rated t for launguage
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YES,i finally got to see the movie rise of the guardians and i loved it (and jack frost a little -_blushes_-) it is one of the best dream works movie ever but i almost cried when sand man died T.T but thankfully they didn't leave him like that. for some unknown reason though i can understand what he's saying with his pictures even though he's going super fast. this is based of the result on my profile from a qoutiv quiz but my version. now on to the story,  
disclaimer:hey easter kangaroo get you fluffy cotton tail over here and say the disclaimer  
bunny:im a bunny mate not a kangaroo and no  
me:do it or ill tell everyone what your past life was  
bunnymund:WAIT YOU KNOW ABOUT IT TOO  
me:yes and if you dont say the disclaimer ill blurt it out  
bunnymund:fine just dont tell anyone about it,ginny fortunately does not own me or the other gaurdians

* * *

(OC P.O.V)

darkness,deep deep darkness,i didnt know were i was our how got here but i did know i didnt want to stay here anymore because... i was scared but then i see a bright white light, it seemed to take over the darkness. i opened up my eyes, revealing two dark green orbs frantically looking around at my surroundings understanding i was underwater desperately needing air,then i looked up saw the moon and i was calm,i dont think i've ever seen it so big and so... bright. then i felt like i as being lifted from the pond but no one was there to pull me out. my face reached the top of the surface, i gasped for air. then the mysterious force that pulled me out of the water, placed me at the edge of the water upright. then i heard a voice introduce them self as the man on the moon, that my name is eve hallows and i am the spirit of the holiday known as Halloween. on october 31, people can disguise themself as anything they desire and can receive treats or people can play pranks on each other for the fun of it,''_i like the sound of this holiday'' _i thought to myself. unfortunately that's all the man on the moon told me and i wanted to learn more, like how i even got here in the first place. then i felt a cold breeze on my side,as if it was exposed. i felt around the area, i felt a thin hole with blood that washed up a bit,but the red liquid was noticable. i was going to wander around, when i stepped on a purple satchel. i picked it up and observed the small bag, it looked so familiar almost like de'javu. i opened the satchel and found 2 items, one was a journal with a cover made of leather, and the other was a long paint brush with the bristles still wet with paint. i reached for the book first, which contained prank ideas that would undoubtedly work with a few pages still left. then i put the book back and started to grab the brush, but when my index finger touched it,it created a flash of light that startled me and causing me to drop the bag. then the brush rolled out of the bag and i went to grab it again but this time i knew what to expect and grabbed it,then i started thinking of what i could paint with it and my mind got stuck to a flower. so i opened to a blank page in the book and started painting but as i was painting the flower came to life. i observed the flower, every bit of it was real. i wanted to show this to someone, so i wandered around and came upon a small village. then i tried talking to someone but they weren't paying attention to me,as if i weren't there then i heard kids running around but then they headed towards me, and i was about to move out of the way, when they went right through me! i was stunned and thought ''_they can't see or hear me?... "_ and started walking back to the pond and took refuge under an old tree. i started to cry,i felt so alone. i didn't know what to do, there was no one i could turn to. then i felt a furry body rub against my leg. i looked at the creature which turned out to be a black cat with eyes with a golden color to them asked me _''are you alright?'_' and i said _''i guess so im just lonely... wait cats can talk''_ then he says _''im the only one i guess... could you tell me your name''_ then i tell him _''my name's eve hallows whats yours''_ then he says _''i dont have a name''_ i frowned and say _''oh,how about i give you a name..." _he nods his head, i thought of some names i could give him for a few minutes , then i asked_ "__how about... ryder''_ and then the cat says _''i like it''_ my black lips curled into a smile _''do you wanna stay with me_" i asked. then he says _''sure'' _and ryder comes towards me and layed on my stomach while i petted him untill we fell asleep under the tree which since then was our home

* * *

ok chapter 1 done and dont complain about my grammar im having this chapter beta read at the moment and when its done ill repost it so see ya in the next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE :YAY CHAPTER 2 nothing much to report but to enjoy that fanfic, oh ya forgot to mention this fanfic contains spoilers  
disclaimer:oh tooth can you do the disclaimer please  
tooth:sure thing ginny does not own me the guardians or anyone else in that matter  
me:you dont have to clarify  
tooth:sorry

* * *

omniscient p.o.v

* * *

**290 yrs later at tooth palace **(_2 yrs after the pitch incident)  
''come on girls,faster-los Angeles section 6 canine tooth,new york city section 1 molar ,chicago section 10 lateral incisor slight blizzard warning around the area..."_ it's around the winter, and tooth was very busy checking off the kids name on her clipboard every tooth and giving new directions of were the teeth are at, then telling her fairies the next place that they needed to go to once they have returned. she was fluttering around making sure that everything was in place,she was busier then a bee when it came to her teeth. when she heard a "chirp", tooth turned around and saw that a few of her fairies got injured badly so they got carried in by a group of other fairies. in a worried tone she says ''_WHAT HAPPENED !?_'' she kneeled down, one of the fairies chirped and tooth said ''attacked_?!... you poor things,what were you attacked by?'' _then toothiana saw the fear in the small fairies eyes and one of the fairies finally mustered up some courage to show tooth her wings and tooth looked very closely and noticed grains of black,shimmering sand stuck to the wings. tooth let out a gasp and said ''_pitch..._''  
baby tooth fluttered by her-worried. then tooth said to her ''_baby tooth,i need you to stay here and keep everything in order and make sure nothing happens to the teeth, understand?'' _and she chirped twice as to say yes ma'am. then a small group of fairies flew to her side and they flew off heading towards north to the workshop. she just had to tell north about the incident.  
she reached the workshop and knocked on the door,which was opened by by a large brownish-white yeti. she told the yeti "_i need to see north its an emergency_'' then the large creäture let her in and she flew quickly towards north's office and barges through the door and blurted out ''_NORTH!_'' but ends up startling the guardian of wonder, and he says ''_tooth do not do that please next time knock, now what is it that you need to tell me''_ then she tells him ''_i think pitch is back_'' there was a small moment of silence between them then north noticed her ruffled feathers knowing it is a sign of worry, so he asked her ''_why you think that tooth_'' then she tells him about the fairies that were attacked by who she believe was pitch and came back with the bits black sand on their wings. then north rubbed the spot were the end of his chin would be in a pondering like gesture and said ''_well lets tell the others_'' and started walking towards the door to the main workshop with tooth fluttering right behind him and she asked ''_do you think they'll belive me_'' then he gave out a chuckle and said ''_of course they will they are guardians. no?_'' then he walked up to a desk nearby a gigantic globe with flickering lights and takes hold of a red and white striped handle, turns it , and pushes it down. then the globe sent out a wave of greenish-red lights known as the northern lights but to the guardians it's like a distress signal.  
bunny was at the warren tending to the flowers which held his eggs for easter when he saw the lights in the sky. he tapped the front of his rabbit foot lightly on the ground twice creating a hole and he hopped in once he was in the hole the entrance closed up with a flower above the ground and he started hopping through the tunnels. jack was busy making it snow over burgess when he saw the lights and so he immediately started flying towards the workshop. Sandman was as usual sending sweet dreams to the children then he noticed the wave of green and red colored lights and transforms his little cloud into a plane, sits down on the chair, places his goggles and heads towards the workshop.  
bunnymund being the fastest made it there first but he dreaded the cold snow but as he was hopping and complaining how cold he was, a snowball hit him on the back of his head, forcing his head down and getting a face full of snow and when he looked up he heard laughter from none other than the spirit of winter, and as he got up to dust off the snow he said _'' your gunna pay for that frost bite_'' anger easily detectable in his thick australian accent. then jack chuckled a bit and said ''_aw come on cottontail i was only trying to have a little fun_'' trying to sound innocent knowing it wouldnt work ''_doesn't matter_ _mate, just remember not to let your guard down. '_' bunnymund says. then remembering how cold he was and quickly starts hopping again.  
they entered the workshop and meet up with the others then bunny asked ''_whats the trouble north?_'' and quickly heads toward the fire-place to warm up his freezing body. then north looks at tooth and says ''_would you like to explain tooth_'' and she nods her head, looks at the others says ''_my fairies were attacked by pitch_'' then a shocked expression spread across the others faces (minus north and tooth) then bunny said ''_so what your say'in is that pitch is back?_'' then jack adds in ''_but pitch was trapped by his own nightmares he couldnt be back we all saw it'' _then tooth retorted ''_i know but when i looked at their wings, there was black sand stuck to them"_  
sandy thought about it or a minute then he noticed a white-ish light coming the skylight,he looks up and saw the moon so he made a picture of a crescent above his head with his sand and pointed towards the near by skylight, soon everyone noticed the moon rising. then north replies "_your right sandy we should ask man in moon_'' then north turned to the sky light and ask ''_well manny what do you think we should do'' _then the light emanating from the moon slowly moved towards the center of the area were a tile with a ''G'' written on it opened revealing a blue crystal on top of a pedestal risen out of the hole. then bunnymund stated ''_oh no not another guardian, our hands are already full with frostbite over there"_gesturing towards jack then north turns to bunnmund and said ''_maybe pitch is stronger this time,who knows_''then the light that shone through the crystal started forming a figure then jack says "_who do you think man in the moon is going to pick this time?_'' then tooth says "_maybe cupid,she probably will know how to convince him change his ways''_then the figure was compleate to reveal... eve hallows? then north says "_intresting choice manny_" but bunnymund didnt quite agree with this and starts ranting "_her why her its enough with jack but her, now i know i said this with jack but it turns out i was wrong but she is definatly not a gaurdian'' _then tooth says "_i have to agree with bunny shes too dark and evil,almost like pitch how can she be a guardian when shes um you know"_ then north says to the two skeptical guardians "_i know how she is, but maybe she could be a great edition to the team"_

* * *

ok ch 2 done dont worry about the grammar ill have it beta read in no time  
oh ya and happy easter cant wait to watch out for bunnymund tonight (ya im 13 yrs old and still believe in the easter bunny so what)


End file.
